fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr Highwind
|-|Kaze Garb= |-|Two Tails= |-|Divine Aura= |-|Teenager= |-|220-year Relapse= |-|Brother's Spirit Release= |-|Tenko= Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild, and the main character of the first third of The Red Wings. He is a Kitsune from the Kaze clan. HUGE REDUX INCOMING, SO I'M DELETING ALL THE CONTENT SO FAR Backstory PROLOGUE Zephyr was born in the village of Narshe on the 28th of harvest, 1601 A.E., to [Reishi Nakamura and Violet Highwind. Unfortunately, Violet died in childbirth, and due to the tradition of the Kitsune clans, Zephyr was raised in the clan his mother was once a part of, along with his older brother Gale: the Kaze clan. From the age of 3, Zephyr learned to fight, hunt and survive in the tundra and taigas around Narshe, always accompanied by his brother Gale. At the age of five, Gale gave him a gift from Reishi he had been instructed to save for Zephyr's 16th birthday: the Muramasa sword. Though told it contained Great power, Zephyr was never able to pull the sword out of its sheath. The two brothers formed a quick bond, but Zephyr couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was a burden to his sibling, a feeling that intensified whenever he was caught by poachers and had to be rescued. That feeling made him into a meek, passive child in his early years. In the year 1608, the Kaze embarked on their yearly voyage to the Great Glacier, a frozen prison of ice in the tundra containing a powerful beast known as the Tarrasque. Every year, the adults of the clan would reapply the seals keeping the monster in its icy hold. Unfortunately, they arrived at the same time as the Inquisition, a branch of the military loyal to Astiria's Empire. The inquisition, having learned about the voyage, sought to wipe the clan out for their tails, objects of great power, bringing soldiers and primitive tanks (steel beasts, as the Kaze called them) to the fields. Though the Kaze were victorious, the resulting battle culminated in the shattering of the Glacier... and the release of the Tarrasque. The beast wiped out most of the Clan where they stood, Zephyr and Gale remaining as the final two standing against it. In a burst of wild rage, Zephyr (to gale's surprise) Experienced a rapid spike in power, unsheathing Muramasa for the first time. The attack unleashed a wave of red energy, that scarred the Tarrasque's nigh-invincible hide. At the same time, the monster unleashed its own icy breath, freezing zephyr and burying him under the tundra. Zephyr's sacrifice left Gale with an opening, and he used that to destroy the Tarrasque once and for all. Assuming everyone to be dead. Gale vowed to take his revenge on the humanity that caused this catastrophe. INQUISITORS ARC Zephyr slept under the ice for 220 years. In that time, the world changed immensely. Spirit Energy, once thought of as merely a means of casting magic, was discovered to be a self-sustaining energy resource, and with its power, the world entered a Renaissance age. In the year 1878, Zephyr's consciousness returned, his first sight being the humans who rescued him. Understandably defensive, he nearly killed them before noticing the world around him: A train station, an outpost of civilization in the deep snowfields. Though Zephyr attempted to return to his village, he found only a ghost town, protected from the elements by its magic barriers. Zephyr aimlessly wandered the fields until he entered the town of "New Narshe", meeting the man who would change his life forever: The daemon hunter, Soichiro Sakuya. (rightly) believing Zephyr to be a lost child after seeing him panic, Soichiro engaged in small talk with him. Upon Zephyr asking Soichiro for directions, he learned that the snowfields he had known all his life were just part of the island of Vorlia, a frozen waste in a much larger world. Overwhelmed and believing his entire family dead, Zephyr said he needed a path to take, something to give himself meaning. The two became fast friends, and Soichiro decided he would Help Zephyr in his journey. How, you may ask? By taking him in as an apprentice. Zephyr and Soichiro made their way to the coastline of Vorlia, taking a ship to the island of Agia. On the journey, Soichiro let slip of a certain white-haired Kitsune, leading a one-man strike team against the empire. Zephyr was understandably surprised to learn that not only was the Inquisition still around, but his older brother hadn't been killed by the Tarrasque. Zephyr vowed that the next time he met gale, he would be strong enough to fight alongside him. Soichiro decided to take the journey to Introduce Zephyr to some of his tools of the trade, most notably two of his familiars, the ice cat Jean and the thunderbird Agau. Zephyr and Soichiro arrived on Agia, disembarking in the port town of Artemis. Zephyr was initially overwhelmed by seeing so many people in one place, and how different the town was from Narshe. Being taken around the town by Soichiro helped Zephyr come out of his shell, but the mood was quickly interrupted when Zephyr came face-to-face with two inquisitors: Griffin and Swan.Soichiro barely managed to stop a fight from happening, and later explained to zephyr that the Inquisitors had rapidly decreased in numbers during Zephyr's sleep, thanks to the efforts of Guilds, independent rebel organizations. Soichiro mentioned the name of the leader of the Inquisitors: Steelhide. Zephyr attempted to glean more information, but was stopped when Steelhide himself appeared in Artemis, with the aim of confronting Soichiro. Soichiro decided to give Zephyr Bagna, one of his weapons, just in case. As the pair fled, Zephyr learned that Soichiro just so happened to be at the top of the Inquisition's wanted list. This, of course, only increased the Kitsune's admiration for the Daemon Hunter. Unable to enter the town for the time being, the two agreed to go ahead and hunt down the Butcher. Soichiro led Zephyr to one of his many hideouts, hidden in a massive tree outside the city. It was here that Zephyr met the fire turtle Ougon, Soichiro's third familiar. After the meeting, the group hiked to the butcher's lair, hidden in the woods. As the two entered, Zephyr was nearly overwhelmed by the smell of rotting meat. Though soichiro calmed him down, he remained on edge until they entered the room with the butcher. Zephyr turned into wind In an attempt to sneak inside, only for his spirit energy to be sensed. Thus, the fight began. Soichiro took the upper hand until his arm was severed, and the butcher turned to Zephyr. Zephyr desperately defended himself, unable to bypass the daemon's regenerative power until soichiro miraculously reattached his arm. The two managed to destroy it with a team attack, and soichiro collected his soul, not only feeding it to his familiars but consuming part of it himself. Zephyr quickly questioned him, and Soichiro revealed his status as a wight, an undead being formed from two souls who consumes others to live. He added that he worked for Hades, the death goddess, and used daemon hunting as a way to avoid conflict with others. This eased the kitsune's tension, but the two were interrupted by a glow coming from one of the corpses: the tail of a dead kitsune. The two were shocked, even more so when the tail's glow flowed into Zephyr, a second, grey tail popping up behind him. Zephyr wondered if this was a sign of the legendary Tenko warrior: the power to absorb magic of other clans, but the two agreed not to rush to conclusions. Soichiro noted that the tail was lifeless and dull, indicating to zephyr that he needed to restore its power somehow. When Zephyr asked how to do that, soichiro told him about skyshards, pieces of shooting stars with massive stores of spirit energy. He theorized that acquiring one would be the best way to make sure, but added that they would be incredibly difficult to find; however, he knew of one in a mining settlement in the barsaan desert in Agia's far south: Gold City. The two made their way to the oasis town of Urhen, on the edge of the desert, to rest up and procure transportation. Zephyr asked if they could ride horseclaw birds, something zephyr had always dreamed of riding ever since he learned about it in books. Soichiro agreed to think it over during their stay. Soichiro's first order of business was to procure new clothes for Zephyr, mentioning, "you'll burn up in that baggy tunic!" Zephyr indignantly responded that it was a yukata, not a tunic, but the daemon Hunter waved it off as he took Zephyr to the clothing store. After about an hour, zephyr finally decided on clothes (see the "child" tab), and the two headed to dinner. At the restaurant, the two overheard the conversation of a group of inquisitors, in regards to the confrontation with Griffin and Swan, as well as Gale's apparent disappearance. The group spent some time mocking the kitsune until soichiro took zephyr outside of the restaurant to get him away from them before he caused a scene. Zephyr was obviously still angry, so the daemon Hunter took him to the horseclaw stable to pick out a ride. This lifted Zephyr's spirits immediately, as he quickly bonded with a white horseclaw. He begged soichiro to let him keep it, and he eventually relented and said yes. With that, the two were off. During their travels, Zephyr decided to name his chocobo Whirlwind. The next day, the pair arrived at Gold City. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 8-B, 8-A with Divine aura Name: Zephyr Highwind Origin: Astiria ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 6 '(Inquisitor's Arc) '''Classification: '''Kitsune, Adventurer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Enhanced Senses , Shapeshifting , Regeneration (Low), Weapon mastery , Magic, Air Manipulation , Can turn himself into wind (Gaining Invisibility, size alteration, flight), Vibration Manipulation, Chi manipulation, Energy Blasts, Fox-fire, Durability Negation (Via Masamune), Ice manipulation (Via Bagna), Electricity Manipulation, Can borrow spirit energy from other Kitsune to gain more tails, Conceptual Manipulation via Masamune (it negates the concept of defense when he swings it at something, meaning it must only be avoided) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Bifurcated The Butcher with a single swing) | Building Level '(His Quake Magic stopped the Gold City Mine from collapsing) | '''City Block Level, Multi City Block Level with Divine aura '(Fought evenly with Steelhide and defeated Griffin) 'Speed: Superhuman '''with '''Subsonic '''reactions and combat speed (Can run at 100mph, stopped a fire spell with his own magic) | '''Subsonic | Supersonic '(Kept up with Griffin and Steelhide), '''Massively Hypersonic travel speed with godspeed Durability: Wall Level via power-scaling | Building Level '(Withstood the weight of the Gold City Mine) | '''City Block Level, Multi City Block Level ' with Divine aura (Withstood strikes from Griffin and Steelhide) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Class K '''with magic | Same as Before 'Striking Strength: Wall Level, '''Muramasa ignores durability | Building Level | Multi-City Block Level (Damaged Steelhide') 'Stamina: Peak Human (Was able to run across Vorlia over thick snow) without tiring) '''Intelligence: Average academically. A fast learner and an expert with several types of weapons. Even as a child, could analyze many possible outcomes of a situation. Range: Extended Melee '''with Muramasa, '''Hundreds of meters with magic | Same as before | Same as Before Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tail renders him unable to use magic until he regrows it '''Standard Equipment: *Demon Blade Muramasa: Zephyr's signature weapon, a bloodred katana in a red sheath. It is an ark unit, a weapon capable of killing powerful beings like gods, and possessing a unique ability. Muramasa's ability: ultimate offense, renders its blade so sharp it can cut through any defense, meaning it must be avoided instead of blocked. Muramasa can cut through magic barriers, negate healing factors, kill ghosts, and even shoot waves of red energy by cutting through the air itself. *Bagna: An ice-elemental gun given to Zephyr by the Daemon hunter Soichiro. It has the essence of a Glacies (ice elemental) inside, allowing it to shoot blasts of icy magic. He can freeze foes solid, shoot ice and create pillars with this. Key: ''' One Tail | Two Tails | Three Tails Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Kitsune Physiology: As a Kitsune, Zephyr does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. Tenko Physiology: '''Zephyr just so happens to be the newest incarnation of the Tenko, a powerful being spoken of in Kitsune legend. The legends state that a Tenko can grow more than nine tails, and by Gaining the powers of all thirteen clans, he can use thirteen of the 45 types of magic. through training and combination, the tenko could possible use all 45 types. '''Fox-Fire: '''A magical white flame Zephyr can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. Zephyr likes to use it as a toy. '''Quickfoot: '''Zephyr leaps across the ground in such a way that he barely produces any traction. This lets him move unhindered across Sand and Snow, as well as increasing his speed on normal ground. He also produces little noise with this technique, letting him quickly sneak up on someone. '''Magic: The art of using one's Mana to perform miraculous feats. Zephyr is from the Kaze clan, and thus he was taught primarily in the use of Wind magic. However, due to his status as a Tenko, he has learned to absorb magic from other clans. This lets him grow extra tails by absorbing magic, colored like the clans they originate from. *'Basic Magic: '''Zephyr does not need to absorb magic to use this. This is the art of using magic without an element to accompany it, and is considered the easiest magic to learn. **'Spirit Orb: Zephyr forms an orb out of his own mana, shooting it out of his palm. **'Fox Form: '''Zephyr can turn into a large white fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. **'Portus: 'A spell used to open portal glyphs. *'Kaze Clan (White): 'Zephyr's clan, from the hidden mountain village of Narshe. This clan specializes in Wind Magic. **'Windball: 'Zephyr's signature technique, he compresses a ball of air in his hand and throws it like a baseball. The force of this is able to break bones and send people flying. As Zephyr has grown, this technique has become more powerful. **'Windball Cluster: 'Sends out a barrage of windballs. Zephyr used this to hit a fast-moving target. **'Galeforce: 'Copied from his brother, Gale Highwind. Zephyr thrusts out one or both hands, shooting out a large blast of air. **'Wind Form: 'This technique turns Zephyr's body and equipment into air, allowing him to freely and silently move. In this, he gains flight and can change the shape of his body. Obtaining the power of the Sanda clan has allowed him to control it better, moving faster and being able to limit it to specific parts of his body. *'Yama Clan (Grey): The second clan Zephyr gained power from. Zephyr absorbed power from this clan through the body of a fallen Yama Kitsune in the Butcher's lair. This clan specializes in Quake magic, a combination of the Earth and Dark elements. **'Stabilize: '''Zephyr shoots out a telekinetic wave that stabilizes broken ground. This was used to prevent a mineshaft from collapsing. **'Break: Zephyr punches a foe from a range, sending cracks along their armor and shattering it. *'Sanda Clan (Blonde): '''The third clan Zephyr gained power from. Zephyr visited the secret Sanda village and performed the ritual necessary for the Tenko to achieve this. This clam specializes in thunder magic. **'Godspeed: This magic turns Zephyr's body into electricity, allowing him to move at the speed of a lightning bolt. However, since he travels faster than he reacts, he must plan his moves out beforehand. **'Thunder Palm:' A technique learned from Elder Lumina. Zephyr charges electricity into his hands, allowing him to shock foes with a touch. **'Divine Aura:' A second form learned from Elder Lumina. Zephyr can gain a boost in power and speed by generating an aura of electricity within himself that forces his muscles to move. He can use this to escape telekinesis. *'Kawa Clan (Teal):' *'Chikyu Clan (Brown)': *'Kasai Clan (Red):' *'Mori Clan (Green):' *'Umi Clan (Blue):' *'Ongaku Clan (Pink):' *'Seishin Clan (purple):' *'Jikan Clan (Pale Blue):' *'Kukan Clan (Black):' *'Tengoku Clan (Gold):' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Misc. Height: 5'8" Weight: 156 lbs Hair: White ''' '''Eyes: Blue Date of Birth: '''28th of Harvest, 1601 '''Birthplace: '''Mountain Town of Narshe '''Species: '''Kitsune '''Likes: '''Snow, animals '''Dislikes: Heat Hobbies: Reading Main Theme: Combat Theme: Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astiria Category:Tier 8